The exterior walls of a building can be insulated in order to reduce the heating and cooling demands resulting from variations between the exterior temperature from the desired interior temperature. A wide range of fibrous, solid and foam insulating materials can be used to achieve this insulation. Similarly, ceilings and floors can also be insulated.
An insulation cavity in a building wall can be defined between upper and lower plates and between adjacent wall studs. In a ceiling, an insulation cavity can be defined between two rafters, an eave strut, and a crest or peak strut. The structure of a floor can define an insulation cavity between floor joists. An insulation cavity can be filled with a variety of different kinds of insulation. In one method for insulating an insulation cavity, insulation particles or loose-fill insulation is mixed with adhesive and blown or sprayed into the insulation cavity.
It can be desirable to the fill insulation cavities with insulation prior to the enclosure of the insulation cavities so that walls or other coverings such as ceilings or flooring need not be punctured. A retaining material, such as for example netting can be placed over the insulation cavities prior to the blowing/spraying to retain the loose-fill insulation in the insulation cavity during filling. After the insulation cavities are filled, a vapor barrier can be placed over the netting and the remaining wall or other coverings can be installed over the netting and the vapor barrier.
It would be advantageous to provide a vapor barrier that is easier to use.